Venus (song)
|DS = |album = Artpop |previous = Aura |next = G.U.Y.}} "Venus" is a song written by Lady Gaga with DJ White Shadow in 2012-13 for ARTPOP. She revealed the song title on September 20, 2013 via Twitter. According to Lady Gaga, "Venus" was produced by an "up and coming female producer"; that statement made fans think that the song was produced by Lady Gaga herself. "Venus" serves as the first promotional single from the album. The song was registered on Gaga's BMI on February 14, 2014. Background "Venus" was the last song recorded for the album according to audio engineer, Dave Russell. The song was inspired by "The Birth of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli which is also included on the album cover for ARTPOP. On September 19, 2013, Gaga posted a picture of her inside the studio booth finishing up vocals for the song. She discussed the track with Sirius XM: Venus is the first song that I've done that I've produced myself. I did work on it a little bit with Madeon on some co-production but this is really like my record. And this song is a hybrid of a couple of different things. One of those things is Venus, the goddess of love as, you know, Roman and Greek mythology, and then is also about the planets. So, this song is about faith, but it's also about finding faith in other places, in the beyond, and my experience with love being something that took me up a really long time to find. So it's really psychedelic and it really takes you on a journey, and I sampled Sun Ra's 'Rocket #9' which was later re-done by a French group (Zombie Zombie), so I kinda got this lot of different inspiration from this sort of futuristic disco meets late 70s and jazz and this really really kinda gooey deep groove. (...) This song is really about sex, but it's about sex on the most mythological way. Samples "Venus" samples "Rocket Number 9" released by French Indie-electro duo Zombie Zombie. Their voices can be heard while Gaga sings "take me to your planet / take me to your leader / take me to your Venus." However Zombie Zombie's song was additionally a sample, as they sampled the famous avant-garde jazz artist Sun Ra's "Rocket Number 9 Take Off to the Planet Venus" (originally released in 1966). The title is also part of the lyrics. The chorus-buildup and bridge is influenced by Madeon's unreleased track 'Ubelkeit'. Commercial release Gaga announced on October 10, 2013 that "Venus" was to be the second single from ARTPOP, with the original release date set for October 27, Gaga later stated that the release date had been pushed forward two days, to October 25. On October 22nd, Gaga confirmed via Twitter that the song's release for second single had been cancelled and would be replaced with "Do What U Want" as the second single due to the commercial success upon release, leaving "Venus" strictly as a promotional single. Artwork Artwork for the single was shot by Steven Klein, whom Gaga had worked with on the "Alejandro" video and the Fame fragrance campaign. Three different covers were released on October 24, 2013. The first cover features a nude profile of Gaga with blonde hair and a scorpion between her eyes, she has a deep cut in front of her shoulder. The second cover features a red and blue image of a dead bat with its wings spread out, and the third cover is a full body shot of Gaga naked in a bathroom sporting the same blonde wig as in the first cover. An open clam shell has been placed between her shoulder and nose, covering her mouth. Each cover features a black border around the image with a type-writer style font for the title, and Klein's signature on the bottom right corner. The scorpion between the eyes look was inspired by Marina Abramović. VENUS - Cover 001.jpg|Cover one VENUS - Cover 003.jpeg|Cover two VENUS - Cover 002.jpeg|Cover three VENUS - Cover Cover four VENUS - Cover 001.jpg *Photography — Steven Klein *Model — Lady Gaga Performances Tabs Live= Table |-|Television= Table |-|Tour= Table "G.U.Y." Music Video "Venus" is featured as the second song from the "G.U.Y." music video. After Gaga arrives at Hearst Castle, two male guards carry her to the Neptune pool, where a flowery head scarf is rested over her body and she is lowered into the pool. It then switches to a scene of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills singing while wearing pink dresses and playing their instruments. The snippet used in the video lasts for only a minute and a half. Demo On June 9th, 2017, a demo of this song was leaked, it features a different set of vocals. Music Video On October 14, 2013, Gaga announced video twitter that the music video for "Venus" would be directed by Ruth Hogben, who also directed the backdrops at ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball. It is unclear as to whether or not the video was eventually shot or not. Lyrics Tabs Album Version= Table |-|Demo Version= Table Credits Table References *BMI | Repertoire *ARTPOP Track-By-Track Commentary by Lady Gaga on Sirius XM Category:Songs Category:E-Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball songs